Ты должен
by Admiralcurzee-Liliana
Summary: Это был конец. Ему показали счастье, ему разрешили пожить в райском саду, ему дарили такое неземное блаженство, о котором он и мечтать не смел, которое он и представить себе не мог! слэш


**Автор:** Liliana & EziLenz

**Сериал:** CSI: Miami

**Название:** «Ты должен!»

**Пейринг:** Rик/Rайан

**Жанр:** романтика

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Комментарии:** Зелен яд заката, но я выпью зелье, я пойду сквозь арки, где года истлели…

Сержант Рик Стетлер, с видом короля, объезжающего свои наследные владения, важно шествовал по коридорам криминалистической лаборатории Майами Дейд.

«Считает по головам, сволочь» - несся шепот любящих коллег за его спиной. Стетлер всё прекрасно слышал, но не обращал на колкости ни малейшего внимания, считая, что просто обязан, как руководитель внутренней безопасности Департамента, внушать страх и трепет сотрудникам.

Рик был очень тщеславен и горд, и потому всё что бы с ним не происходило, воспринимал только с двух точек зрения: как вселенскую трагедию – если случалось что-то плохое, ну а если случалось что-то хорошее, оно всё равно его не удовлетворяло. Рику всё время казалось, что ему этого недостаточно, и он достоин гораздо большего.

Вот и теперь, увидев сквозь стеклянную стену Райана, о чём-то шушукающегося с этим рыжим чёртом, Горацио Кейном, он немедленно почувствовал досаду – Рай ведь в курсе, как ненавидит Рик его начальника, поэтому просто обязан разделять его чувства, но, увы, Вульф считал себя чуть ли не другом Горацио, и слова против него ни разу не сказал!

Рик просто сходил с ума от невозможности усадить Вульфа в своём кабинете (лучше привязанным к креслу) и видеть его все 1140 минут в сутки. Ну, ничего… Вульф упрям, но Стетлер ещё упрямее…

- Ах, сержант! Добрый день! Вы не знаете, на месте ли мистер Вульф?

Стетлер густо покраснел. Проклятие!

Эрика Сайкс, репортер новостной программы, белокурая хрупкая красавица, окутанная облаком сводящих с ума духов, чуть ли не повисла у него на шее!

- Мэм, кажется, начальник Департамента просил вас…

- О, сэр! Значит, и вы против свободы слова? Значит, и вам не нравится наша несчастная Конституция? Значит, сегодня я смогу сказать зрителям, что такой прекрасный и уважаемый человек, как сержант Стетлер, оказывается, не хочет, чтобы законные права его сограждан соблюдались всеми без исключения…

- Стоп, стоп, мисс Сайкс! – поднял руки Стетлер, - он в третьем слева кабинете! Но вряд ли захочет говорить с вами…

- Ну, это уже мои проблемы, - проворковала хитрованка, кокетливо заправляя выбившуюся из прически прядь за розовое прозрачное ушко. Рику стало жарко…

Полчаса спустя он увидел, как Райан, напоминающий человека, идущего по натянутой нити над глубочайшей пропастью, провожает свою посетительницу до студийного фургона. Эрика что-то быстро говорила, дергая криминалиста за рукав, а тот еле цедил слова, словно боясь, что если чуть шире откроет рот, из него может вылететь неосторожное слово, могущее повредить и дневной смене, и лаборатории и вообще, всей национальной безопасности…

Рик усмехнулся, но через минуту ему стало не до смеха – Эрика, чуть ли не силой, впихнула Вульфа в фургон, и с видом молодого и малоизвестного генерала, взявшего Аркольский мост, уселась рядом, и они укатили в неизвестном направлении.

- Рай, ты где?

- Рик, извини, но я приеду поздно… ты не жди меня…

- Ты с Эрикой?

- Рик, я не могу говорить, извини… я всё объясню позже… пока!

У Рика потемнело в глазах. Со всей дури он шарахнул мобильный об стену. Ну, каков подлец! Он, Рик, тысячу раз предупреждал Вульфа, что начальство давно точит на него, зуб из-за репортажей Эрики, так мало того, что он продолжает якшаться с этой пронырливой дамочкой, так теперь, оказывается, он еще ради неё отменяет свидание!

Или…

Он давно общается с Эрикой, с удовольствием общается… несмотря на ту подставу. И Эрика отвечает ему взаимностью, это же видно невооруженным глазом!

Райан красив, умен и образован – у Эрики просто нет причин не влюбиться в него! А уж сама Эрика… белокурая богинечка!

Сердце Рика перевернулось и ухнуло в пропасть, на дне которой уже поджидали зубастые черти с вилами, раскаленными в адском пламени. Рик взвыл. Он с ней! Сомнений нет! Райан променял его на эту языкатую девку!!!

Рик так сильно сжал кулаки, что его ногти до крови впились в ладони, но эта боль ни на йоту не отрезвила его – животный ужас, страх разлуки, от которого потемнело в глазах, и мозг перестал работать – накрыл Рика жуткой, чёрной, как нутро Люцифера, волной! Ему стало плохо: колени вдруг подогнулись, руки налились свинцовой тяжестью, во рту чувствовался солоноватый железистый привкус (кажется, Рик прокусил губу), по бледному лицу стекал холодный пот. Ему показалось, что он умирает, и это не было метафорой – организм Рика реагировал на сильнейший стресс столь резким понижением кровяного давления, как будто бы он получил смертельное ранение!

Рик чувствовал, как дьявол царапает медными когтями его душу; чувствовал, как игла, наполненная желтым, как дурная желчь, ядом, впивается в его вену; как хлещут семихвостые шипастые плети по его спине, в клочья разрывая плоть, выпуская наружу отравленную кровь …

Рай, его Рай сплетает свои сладкие губы с ее губами… его чуткие пальцы зарываются в длинные белокурые волосы…

Солнце, такое ласковое за минуту до этого, превратилось в апокалипсический сгусток плазмы, пульсирующий в шапке ядерного гриба, и Рик упал на колени, подставляя грудь смертоносным лучам.

- Тварь, ублюдок, что б ты сдох! Господи, еще хоть слово от него услышать!!!

Рик ползал по полу, дрожащими руками собирая разбитый телефон – да где там! Жалкий кусок пластмассы превратился в крошево. Где-то в доме был еще один… Рик перевернул все столы, шкафы и тумбочки, но так и не нашел…

Его корёжило – он выпил водки. Стало еще хуже. Выпил еще – его вырвало. Слез не было, да и стыдно рыдать – что он, баба что ли?

Это был конец. Ему показали счастье, ему разрешили пожить в райском саду, ему дарили такое неземное блаженство, о котором он и мечтать не смел, которое он и представить себе не мог! Его поманили такой пылкой любовью, что он отдался ей без оглядки, без остатка; слился, растворился в любимом существе, забыв о собственном «я», умерев для мира, только как «Рик Стетлер» и возродившись, как «Рик Стетлер, влюбленный и любимый Райаном Вульфом». И возврата к прежнему состоянию уже не будет! Если судьба отнимет у него его новое качество, он умрет уже по-настоящему. Потому что Рик просто не мог представить себе жизни без Райана. Он любил настолько, что в полном смысле этого слова не мог жить без своего любовника!

Сволочь! Он не должен так поступать с Риком! Он обязан быть только с ним, он обязан обнимать и целовать только его! Да как он посмел прикоснуться к кому-то, кроме него!!! На этой земле у Райана есть только одна задача, один долг – быть рядом с ним, Риком! Он не должен думать о чем-то или о ком-то, кроме как о Рике!

Рик снова попытался представить Райана, обнимающего Эрику, и чуть не заорал в голос! Шакал! Бездушный шакал!

Рик представил, как он отомстит любовнику за измену: как вспорет ему гладкое брюхо, как разрежет выпуклую, золотистую грудь, как одним движением вырежет его гнилое сердце, как отрежет его лживый язык, как выдавит из глазниц его блестящие изумрудные глаза, как сдерет с костей исцелованную им кожу и сошьет из нее себе сапоги!

Или нет. Он добьется, чтобы Вульфа уволили за малейшую провинность, или, лучше сделает так, что его обвинят в каком-нибудь должностном преступлении и бросят за решетку на длительный срок. И уже в тюрьме, опущенный зеками, затравленный и полуживой, он поймет, как изменять Рику Стетлеру!

Рик вдруг осознал, что сходит с ума, взглянул на часы – скоро полночь. Рик сделал над собой усилие, прикончив бутылку водки, и тут же отрубился, уронив голову на стол.

- Брат мой сводный, брат мой с перевала,

Что мне делать с сердцем, что болеть устало?

- Черный камень заменит сердце, черный камень…

- Брат мой сводный, брат мой с побережья,

Не отмыть ножа мне, что убил надежду!

- Горький ветер высушит слезы, горький ветер…

- Брат мой сводный, брат мой из пустыни,

Вспомнишь ли о мести, когда труп остынет?

- Алой кровью умоется сталь, алой кровью…

- Брат мой сводный, брат мой из дубравы

Помянешь ли брата на заре кровавой?

- Струнным звоном расколется ночь, струнным звоном…

Проснулся он на следующий день, в своей постели, с еще влажной повязкой на лбу… На прикроватной тумбочке стоял приготовленный стакан воды и две таблетки алко-зельцера. Райан спал, отвернувшись к стене…

Рик запил таблетки, ползком добрался до ванны, минут двадцать постоял под холодным душем, пока зрение не стало фокусироваться на предметах, и голова прекратила взрываться от малейшего движения…

- Ну, брат, ты и напился! – Райан, потягиваясь, стоял в дверях ванной комнаты, - я, честно говоря, такого от тебя не ожидал!

- Где ты был вчера вечером? – мрачно спросил его Рик.

- Помогал в одном деле Горацио. Но даже не спрашивай! Я всё равно тебе не скажу – помнишь наш уговор? Про Кейна ты меня не спрашиваешь, а я тебе не рассказываю!

Рик стоял под ледяными струями, окаменев от изумления, как наказанная за любопытство глупая жена Лота.

- А как же Эрика Сайкс? Ты же с ней поехал?

- И даже прокомментировал вчерашний случай в Эверглейдс. Но, клянусь, ничего лишнего не сказал! Я пробыл в студии всего 10 минут и улизнул, благо Эйч позвонил и вызвал меня на место происшествия…

- Мать твою… - слабым голосом произнес Стетлер, сползая спиной по кафельной стенке.

- Да правду говорю, - Райан даже поперхнулся и изумленно захлопал ресницами, видя столь сильную и странную реакцию возлюбленного на его телевыступление, - ничего лишнего, репортаж уже показывали, можешь посмотреть запись… начальству не к чему будет придраться!

- Значит, вчера вечером ты был с командой?

- Так точно, Кейн вызвал всех… да что случилось-то? Чего ты так нализался? Что-то в семье, да?

- Да нет, все живы и здоровы… просто…

- Что «просто»?

- Я… ты только не смейся… я подумал, что ты с Эрикой…

- Ах, вот в чем дело, - Райан ухмыльнулся и сложил руки на груди, - откровенность за откровенность, дорогой: если бы Эрика меня позвала, я бы пошел… а ты? Только честно?

- И я бы пошел, - ошалев, признался Рик и расхохотался.

Они еще долго хохотали, показывая друг на друга пальцем, пока Рик не втащил возлюбленного под душ.

Впрочем, в тот день они умудрились всё же не опоздать на службу.

Стетлер и Вульф были очень дисциплинированными и ответственными мужчинами.


End file.
